


Elk of the Armour

by GayforHaseul



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforHaseul/pseuds/GayforHaseul
Summary: Elkie is a knight for the kingdom of Seoul and after rescuing the princess Yeeun she's promoted to captain of the royal guard which means she's in charge of taking care of the princess and they quickly form a strong bond...maybe to strong
Relationships: Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Jang Yeeun
Kudos: 7





	1. Rescue

Determination was the only thing running through Elkie's veins as she looked the beast in front of her up and down planning her attack in her mind. 

Before Elkie could even make a move on the beast it swung it's long and sharp claws at the knight. 

Elkie reacted quickly letting the beast's claws slash across her shield. 

Elkie then charged at the beat slashing her sword across the beast's eyes blinding it. 

The beast starting wildly swinging at Elkie due to it's lack of vision which Elkie did her best to dodge, but the beast's claws managed to swipe across her cheek leaving behind deep bloody claw marks on her cheek which stung. 

Elkie ignored the pain and thought to take advantage of the beast's blindness and sneak up behind the beast to attack.

Elkie jumped onto the beast's back which surprised the beast and starting cutting into the beast's throat with her sword until it's head came completely off rolling onto the floor. 

Elkie jumped off the beast's back as it's body collapsed to to floor near it's head. 

Elkie breathed a sigh of relief before looking down at her armour which was now covered in the beast's blood.

Elkie's eyes shot up as she hears a rattling which sounded like chains or a cage. 

Elkie walks towards the sound keeping her sword in her hand gripping it firmly. 

Elkie finally spots what she was here for inside a cage sat the princess of the Kingdom of Seoul. 

Her name was princess Yeeun and Elkie has spotted her many times around the castle as her time as a knight for the kingdom.

Elkie cuts the rusty lock in half with her sword causing it to fall to the floor. 

"Weird you don't exactly look like the prince charming I was expecting." Yeeun's eyes look the knight up and down as she helped the princess out of the cage. 

"No I am not your prince charming but I am one of your father's knights. Elkie is my name your highness." Elkie kneeled before the princess to show her up most respect. 

"Yeeun but you probably already know that fair knight." Yeeun signals for the knight to stand up noticing the wound on her cheek. 

Yeeun reaches out to touch the Elkie's cheek but the knight turns away from her almost coldly and leads her out of the beast's cave. 

"Let's get you home princess your father has been worried sick about you." Elkie helps Yeeun onto her horse which had been tied to a rock outside the cave. 

Elkie then climbed up onto the horse herself gripping onto the reigns before tugging on them slightly and her horse started riding back to Seoul. 

The ride back to the kingdom was silent and bumpy not to mention long. 

At one point the ride got so rough that Yeeun wrapped her arms around the knight's armour not caring that it was bloody and holding onto the knight tightly. 

The only time Elkie spoke to the princess during the ride was to check on the princess who was still holding onto Elkie for dear life. 

Eventually the two rode into the gates of the kingdom greeting the civilians as they past by who were very happy to see the princess return to the kingdom.

Elkie halted her horse when they reached the castle helping Yeeun off her horse before tying her horse outside. 

Just as Elkie was getting ready to escort the princess into the castle she was caught off guard when the princess suddenly hugged her. 

"Thank you for rescuing me fair knight. " Yeeun whispers quietly in the knight's ear before walking into the castle with a smile on her face. 

Elkie stood there frozen in place trying to process what just happened. 

The knight has never been thanked personally for a rescue before.

Elkie was feeling emotions that she only had ever felt once before. 

Elkie snapped back to reality realizing that the princess was now gone.


	2. Captian Elkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elkie is officially captain of the royal guard but is reminded of her past when she learns she's going to be protecting the princess

Elkie was relaxing after rescuing the princess in the knight's quarters where all of the knights sleep.

There was a knock at the door which startled some of the knights including Elkie. 

The door opens and reveals the king's right hand man "Elkie the king needs to see you." The rest of the knights whisper around her as she gets up and follows him to the throne room. 

Elkie stood in the middle of the throne room in front of the king wondering what he could possibly want her for.

"Brave knight I called you in here to reward you for rescuing my daughter. As per her request I'm promoting you to captain of the royal guard." The king's voice was loud and echoed in the room as he talked which intimidated the knight.

"What does the captian of the royal guard do your majesty?" Elkie asked in a soft voice still slightly afraid of questioning the king. "As the captain you will be in charge of taking care of the princess. You will have a special weapon and be in charge of all of the other knights. Also you will have your own room near the princess's room so you may be close to her at all times." After the king finished explaining her duties he bowed to him as a thank you. "Now you are dismissed to go move into your new room captian." The king dismissed her and Elkie walked down back to the knight's quarters to pack her things and move to her new room. Elkie thinks back to what the king said about what he said about the princess requesting she be promoted. Why would the princess want her to look after her and care for her? Elkie was only one of thr kings knights who was sent to rescue her. Elkie shrugs to herself before she gets too lost in her thoughts. Elkie entered the knight's quarters and quickly gathered her things ignoring the knights whispering rumors about her. On the way to her new room Elkie ran into the princess coincidentally. "Oh hello princess sorry for bumping into you I was just on my way to my room." As the knight talked Yeeun couldn't help but notice the wound on her cheek was all bandaged up. "It's nice to see that you got patched up brave knight." Yeeun goes to rest her hand on the knight's bandaged cheek causing Elkie to tense up. "Elkie are you okay? You seem tense." Elkie was panicking thinking of excuses she could give Yeeun. The only response she could give the princess was a nod and a fake looking smile before running away to escape the awkwardness leaving a dumbfounded Yeeun behind. Elkie ran all the way to the new room the king assigned her shutting the door behind her. Out of breath she slid down the door sitting on the floor as a wave of emotions his her all at once. The knight remembers the last time she got close to a princess. There was a great kingdom she lived in before. The great kingdom of Kong where she grew up and became a knight. Elkie had a very strong bond with the princess of that kingdom her name was Handong. Handong was Elkie's first love until a great disaster happened which left the knight devastated. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door behind the knight which brought her out of the flashbacks. Elkie stood up and opened the door surprised to see princess Yeeun on the other side of the door. "Oh hi princess I wasn't expecting you." The knight politely invited the princess into her room. "I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay since you ran off so suddenly. Oh and you can call me Yeeun don't be so formal." Yeeun looked at the knight who was holding the door with a look of distraught on her face. "I'm fine and sorry for running away." Yeeun immediately picked up that Elkie was lying because she was fidgeting. "Elkie tell me the truth. We're going to be spending a lot of time together so don't make a bad impression by lying to me." Yeeun crosses her arms giving Elkie a serious glare. "Fine but have a seat princess because it's a long story." The knight nods in the direction of her bed which Yeeun sits on. Elkie follows the princess and sits next to her preparing herself to open up to the princess. "I came from this wonderful kingdom named Kong and growing up my childhood best friend was a girl named Handong. Little did I know she was the upcoming princess. She lived in the village as a child to let her grow up in a normal environment. We would play together all the time as kids. Around our teenage years she was taken to live in the castle and I was left alone. So I stayed quiet throughout my teen years not wanting to talk to anyone because Handong was my only friend. Until one day I saw that the knights were training young teens and the idea struck me to start training with the knights. So I did and after a years of hard training I finally was a real knight. We all had rooms in the castle and once Handong found out I was a knight we got closer and it was like we were kids again. I would sneak into her room some nights and talk to her for hours. Sometimes I would accidentally fall asleep in her room and the capitan of the royal guard would get mad at me for being late to training, but I never listened to him. Eventually I realized I felt something more for the princess. For the first time I had fallen in love with someone, but I never got to the her how I felt. On the night I was going to confess my feelings to her the kingdom was attacked. I'd never seen such chaos happen in such a short time. I stayed by Handong's side the entire time it was happening. Eventually the castle walls were starting to crumble and it was clear that it would not hold up any longer. Handong and I rushed out of there I was following her to the door but right as Handong was about to escape the walls caved in around me and I knew I would not make it out of there alive. At the last minute Handong grabbed my hand and pushed me outside but she stayed inside as the castle collapsed around her. She saved me at the cost of her own life. I wandered around the remains of the castle looking for any other survivors but I tripped and hit my head on a rock knocking me unconscious. Luckily one of your knights found me because our king sent an sos to your dad who was our ally at the time. I was taken back to your kingdom being the only survivor and became one of your dad's knights. I didn't expect to be looking after another princess so I kinda freaked out at becoming captain of the royal guard." Elkie finished her story and Yeeun could tell she was on the verge of tears by looking in her eyes. "So then why did you rescue me?" The knight was slightly taken back by the question not thinking the princess would ask that. "It's because I knew nobody else would have the guts to." Elkie scoffed knowing how cowardly the other knights act. "Well I think that was very brave of you Elkie." The knight felt her heart almost skip a beat when the princess complimented her. "It's uh getting late princess let me walk you back you back to your room." Elkie catches herself from stuttering over her words. Yeeun accepts the knight's offer and Elkie helps her up. The two walked side by side from Elkie's room to Yeeun's room which wasn't that far but they enjoyed each other's company. Before Yeeun could enter her room Elkie stopped her. "Good night princess sleep well." The knight whispered before smiling at the princess as she went into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there it's been a while since I've updated but I finally found time and here you are. I hope you enjoyed and until next time thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there thank you for reading if you enjoyed I would appreciate it if you would leave a comment and perhaps following me on twitter @gayforhaseul thanks again


End file.
